Rodger Bumpass Narrations
A Cricket in Times Square (1973) Video Trailer The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986) Video Trailer Family Home Entertainment Christmas Classics Series Video Promo (1989) * "Share the magic of America's best-loved holiday tales this Christmas season. The classics that have warmed the hearts of generations are waiting for you on videocassette, from Family Home Entertainment...like the timeless Christmas treat, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, with very merry music by Burl Ives. Then, it's everybody's favorite tale of Frosty the Snowman, filled with the songs of the wonderful Jimmy Durante. And the great Fred Astaire sings up a story in Santa Claus is Coming to Town, also starring the voice of Mickey Rooney. There's more Yuletide magic, with The Little Drummer Boy, voiced by Greer Garson, José Ferrer, and featuring the songs of the Vienna Boys Choir." * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and The Little Drummer Boy. Video classics for you to take home and treasure this holiday season, from Family Home Entertainment." Gumby Vol. 11: Gumby's Fun Fling Video Trailer * "He was once a little ball of clay, but look at what Gumby's doing today...and adventure's what he gets when he goes for the ride of his life, mows the lawn, and literally enters storybook land. It's the little green guy that kids can't resist. Well, most kids. With his pony pal Pokey, his silly dog Nopey, and the cutest little creatures all made out of clay. Children will love this all-new addition of Gumby, Volume 11." Lady and the Tramp (1955) 1986 Re-release Trailer * "This Christmas season, Walt Disney Pictures unwraps a very special holiday treat: Lady and the Tramp. She's a little lady who's catered to pampered and indulged. He's a wild and carefree rascal, totally independent, always into mischief. She's a little angel. He's full of a devil. But put them together and it could only lead to one thing: It's love." * "It's coming your way. This Christmas...you're cordially invited to share the magic, the romance, and the adventure of one of animation's most unforgettable tales. Open your heart to Walt Disney's classic, Lady and the Tramp." The Little Fox (1981; 1987 Release) Video Trailer * "Meet the award-winning film star who's capturing the hearts of kids all over the world. He's the Little Fox, the enchanting creature whose cartoon movie is a smash in Europe, and is working its magic on American shores. Based on the best-selling children's book, The Little Fox is sure to be a treasured children's classic for years to come. It's the tale of Vuk, the roly-poly cub, orphaned, then raised by a wise and kind uncle. Kids will be delighted watching Vuk, as he learns the ways of the forest, grows strong and smart, and falls in love with a foxy young friend. The personality of each creature of the woods comes alive in this top-quality feature the entire family will adore. It's a wondrous tale kids will love watching again and again: The Little Fox." Mowgli's Brothers (1976) Video Trailer Pinocchio (1940) 1985 Promotional Sales / Preview Tape * "The Disney Classics: Landmark animation made available for the first time from Walt Disney Home Video!" * "Thanks to you, the premiere Classics release Robin Hood became one of the 15 bestselling video titles ever. And now, we're proud to announce the release of the second feature in the Disney Classics line." * "Fresh from its $26 million theatrical run comes Christmas 1984's second biggest box office hit. It's the long-awaited release on video of the crown jewel of Disney animation art, Pinocchio!" * "It's adventure. It's fantasy. It's the ultimate Disney classic. Called the most technically perfect animated feature ever made, Pinocchio is one of Disney's most requested films. A huge built-in audience is just waiting to share the magic of this timeless treasure in their own homes. It's an Academy Award-winning masterpiece. Pinocchio has been released only seven times since 1940. Pinocchio has never been seen anywhere except in theaters. And now, Pinocchio has come home. Now that's a dream come true." * "To capitalize on America's fascination with this animated classic, Pinocchio will be talked about and seen all over the country, on national television and on the sales floor. Walt Disney Home Video has proven that nothing rivals the power and immediacy of TV advertising to dry customers into your stores. We'll have TV commercials on shows like these including 60 Minutes, Hill Street Blues, Dynasty, Magnum P.I., Miami Vice, Cheers, Cagney and Lacey, and more. Out of Disney's two and a half million dollar summer ad budget, over 1 million dollars is earmarked to get the Pinocchio message out. The campaign kicks off with this 30-second TV spot..." * "Plus, our comprehensive print campaign in broad-based consumer magazines like Esquire, New York, Redbook, TV Guide, People, Rolling Stone, Time, and more. Pinocchio's richly illustrated packaging will make this title come to life on any dealer shelf. And when it comes to in-store support, no one matches the award-winning materials you've come to expect from Disney: This fully-dimensional counter card is designed to command attention. You'll also receive a window wall poster, and this sign-up sheet to ensure that customers reserve their copy in advance, all in the specially designed mailing box you receive for use as a display. Plus, with your qualifying order, you can announce Pinocchio's arrival with this life-sized four foot puppet mobile. And as a special bonus, here's our dream come true for home video dealers: It's the Maxell Pinocchio Sweepstakes! Lucky dealers and their distributors can win a grand prize trip for families of four to Disney World and Epcot Center. Other prizes offered include video libraries of your favorite Walt Disney titles. Plus, premium quality Maxell HGX-Gold high-five videocassettes. Your Disney distributor has all the details on how you can win; don't miss out on this opportunity. Mark your calendars; the free book date is June 27th, the ship date is July 11th. Prepare now to take advantage of Disney's million dollar ad campaign, and enter the Maxell Pinocchio Sweepstakes, as Walt Disney Home Video presents the world's favorite animated feature, Pinocchio! It's for kids and for the kid in everyone who ever had a dream." * "Now, here's a special preview of Walt Disney's Pinocchio." * "Few films in Walt Disney's legendary Classics library have been so universally popular as Pinocchio. A heartwarming story told by a cricket that has lived in the memories of millions. It's an animated musical masterpiece about an old wood carver's wish come true. It's a story of hopes and dreams. And it's a story of magic. Pinocchio is a story of temptation and deception, as portrayed by the treacherous Honest John and Gideon. Pinocchio is a lot of fun...and a little failure. With a dash of success...and lots of danger when he meets the villainous Stromboli. It's a story of anguish and pain...and sorrow. Pinocchio is a story of truth. A story of honesty. Pinocchio takes place in a world of plots and sinister schemes...where your conscience is always one step behind you. Pinocchio discovers the fun and reckless adventure of Pleasure Island...but soon comes face-to-face with its terrible dark secret. Pinocchio is a story of despair. It's a story of hope. It's a tale of courage, quest, adventure...and the terrors of the deep. Pinocchio is a story of love and honesty, hope and joy. A motion picture for kids, and for a kid in everyone who ever had a dream." Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) Video Trailer * "It's up to the mongoose Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to free everyone from the cobras' reign of terror. He's the only one with reflexes quick enough, instincted wits sharp enough, and raw courage brave enough to take on the deadly cobras Nag and Nagaina." * "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, the Rudyard Kipling classic comes to life in delightful animation narrated by Orson Welles." Robin Hood (1973) 1984 Dealer Sales and Preview Tape Sales portion * "The Disney Classics: The ultimate treasury of Disney magic. Featuring some of the most exclusive, most requested, and most recognized titles ever created by Hollywood." * "And now, a landmark decision has just been made by Walt Disney Productions to enable you to share some of this incredible magic with your customers. It's an unprecedented event in the history of the home video industry, one that's going to cause excitement all over the country: Introducing Walt Disney Home Video's first release in the Classics line, Robin Hood! Now a whole new generation of children and their parents can experience the splendor of this timeless classic right in their own home, just in time for Christmas!" * "Robin Hood, a stunning achievement in the art of animation, with a classic story loved by millions, featuring some of the most memorable characters of any Disney animated film: Peter Ustinov as Prince John...Phil Harris as Little John...Andy Devine as Friar Tuck...Roger Miller as Alan-a-Dale...Pat Buttram as the Sheriff of Nottingham...and Terry-Thomas as Sir Hiss. It's the legendary art of Walt Disney, a family adventure...and it's closed captioned for the hearing impaired. When Robin Hood first opened, critics acclaimed the return of Walt Disney's unrivaled animation. Audiences everywhere found themselves cheering this triumphant new motion picture. Your customers have been waiting, asking to see this animated classic again, and now they can on video. With a November 15th free book date and the December 3rd ship date, we're going to mark the historic release of this collector's title with a kind of innovative and effective marketing support you've come to expect from Walt Disney Home Video." * "Robin will be written about, talked about, and seen all across the country. It all begins with dramatic Classics packaging, as rich and exciting as the colorful characters in this swashbuckling Disney hit. Robin Hood will stand out on anybody's shelf. To herald this important event, Robin will be featured on the covers of leading video publications, and kicking off the ad campaign, three-page spreads in top consumer magazines, followed one month later by huge eight-page foldout Robin Hood posters, inserted in selected trade and consumer publications. Millions of these posters, certain to be collector's items, will be available for you to give to your customers. Plus, Robin Hood stickers. The kids will love them. And for your store or window, your own piece of Sherwood Forest on a giant 2 foot by 6 foot Robin Hood poster. Eye-catching counter cards. Special reservation forms so your customers can get this popular film the moment it's released. And as a special bonus, a limited edition Walt Disney Plexiglas-lighted sign. This $50 sign is free with your qualifying free book order. And now, get ready to aim for England in one of the biggest video contests ever: You can be one of the four lucky dealers to win a first-class trip for two to London, and to the legendary home of Robin Hood himself, Sherwood Forest. (Who, me?) Yes, you. Just imagine yourself on the trip of a lifetime. To win, just create a spectacular window display, a traffic stopping in-store display, or a one-of-a-kind promotional event featuring Robin Hood. Contract your distributor for further details." * "The video release of Robin Hood is bound to be one of the most talked-about events in recent years, one that will have everybody cheering. Because when you get down to it, all the advertising and in-store support we put together for you is just the crowning touch, compared to the special magic and wonder of Walt Disney's animated classic, Robin Hood. And now, a special preview." Preview portion Robin Hood (1973) 1984 Home Video Trailer * "From out of the pages of history comes a timeless legend of a far-off kingdom; the animal kingdom where deep in the heart of Sherwood Forest beats the heart that is brave and true. Robin Hood, master of disguise, marksmanship, swordsmanship and romance friendship. And his lady fair, the love of his life, Maid Marian. Their destinies were one with a destiny of England, but merry old England was not so merry for the land was clutched in an evil clause; the greedy paws of a ruthless lion's schemer, Prince John. A tale of the beastliness of men and the manliness of beasts, a tale of turbulent times and treacherous tyrants. Robin Hood, a classic achievement in animation, featuring the legendary of animation of Walt Disney. A kingdom full of colorful characters and all-star voices. On videocassette and videodisc, Walt Disney Productions' Robin Hood." Seabert: The Adventure Continues (1987) Video Trailer * "He's Seabert, the Home Box Office success story and dynamic new addition to our Just for Kids family. In Seabert 2, our hero seal, pal Tommy, and eskimo friend Aura embark on unbelievable new missions to save the endangered animals of the world. Seabert's enchanting mix of education and excitement make it an irresistible treat for kids of all ages, and parents appreciate this delightful show for its important messages of friendship. So let's hear it for Seabert, everyone: The perfect program for the entire family to share, coming to you in Seabert 2." The White Seal (1975) Video Trailer Category:Narrations